


Aster

by hide_if_you_ken



Series: Hidekane Week 2016 [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Festivals, Fluff, Hidekane Week, Hidekane Week 2016, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Obon festival, Past Child Abuse, Rape Recovery, Sexual Content, bon festival, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hide_if_you_ken/pseuds/hide_if_you_ken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 ––– “Live” / *Obon Festival* / Happily Ever After</p><p>Hide asks Kaneki to accompany him to the Bon festival, this might seem like a simple request to any other couple, but to Kaneki and Hide, this was a huge leap, a step forward, progress. It was big and Kaneki is scared, but that's why Hide is there is it not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back, missed me? Haha. One more day and the week will be over, it's kind of bittersweet :') have fun, again, this was supposed to be fluffy.

Hide had always been the socially active if the two. He always was the first to ask to hang out. He was the one that asked Kaneki to be friends. He was that confessed first. He initiated most of their kisses and was the one to plan most of their dates.

So, of course, he was the one that one day said out of the blue, "Let's go to the Bon festival together."

"Hide, you know as well as I do that that thing is strictly for couples." Kaneki sighed softly.

"Yeah, that's what we are, isn't that right?" Hide challenged as he leaned backwards against Kaneki's bed from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, but we're gay." Kaneki answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world, looking down at him from where he was sitting on the bed, Hide's head on his lap.

"Yeah, so?" Hide was being so nonchalant that Kaneki was growing steadily more and more annoyed.

"So we can't go." Kaneki said simply.

"You don't make any sense." Hide grumbled, his cheek against his palm.

"Hide, there're some things in the world you can't plunge into headfirst." Kaneki explained, a bit agitated. "People are not as accepting to.. This," he motioned to the space between them. "To us, as you might think." He finished.

"And why should we need their approval, we can do whatever we want, they can't control us." Hide retorted.

"The world isn't that kind that you can rebel against it, Hide." Kaneki bit back, his agitation showing in his voice.

"So you think this is wrong," Hide punctuated his words by putting his hands over the ones Kaneki had against both sides of his head and interlacing their fingers. "That we are wrong, that we have to be ashamed and hide?" Hide continued indignantly.

"No Hide, no." Kaneki said gently and leaned down to peck Hide's lips. "We are not wrong. There is nothing to be ashamed of, to hell to that, we should be proud." Kaneki said in a hushed voice, his breath fanning Hide's lips. "It's just that, while we're not wrong the world definitely is, disgustingly so. This world is so wrong that we have to live in fear like this all the time. That if we were found out we'd be ostracized, it'd be almost impossible to find a job, and many other awful things that I don't even want to think about." Kaneki shuddered at the thought. He didn't want to go through that again, he didn't want Hide to have to go through that.

Hide sensed the change in Kaneki's tone fast, he felt Kaneki's quivering breaths on his lips and he was fast to act and lean upwards to catch those breaths in his own mouth. He kissed Kaneki, long and drawn out, calming and gentle. When he pulled back he twisted his body swiftly so that he was kneeling in front of Kaneki. "Hey, Kaneki, the world is already different from back then. We're already different from back then. We can act against those who hurt us. We're not powerless children anymore, we are already in college are we not?" Hide said, his voice as tender as the hands he had on Kaneki's cheeks, cradling his head.

Kaneki was tearing up, "I know Hide, I know but.. It's just that.. I'm so scared.. I don't want to have to deal with something like that again, I don't want you to have to go through anything of the sort." Kaneki visibly shuddered, all he could see was the past. He could still hear his aunt spewing out venomous slur at him before he even knew for sure his orientation. He could still see that same awful slur scrawled on his desk where it was thrown in the school yard. He could still feel the sharp pain and the bruises that blossomed on his skin, an ugly purple for each kick and a nauseating blue for every fist, the awful slur still playing in the background, taking shape on the viscous crescents of his classmates' lips.

He could still feel the disgusting hands all over his body as the awful slur continued, the pain, the pain, the pain. The pain.

It was the reason he spent countless extra hours in the bath, it was the reason him and Hide could never do the things a normal couple would've done after dating for a year and a half of being together.

"Hey, Kaneki.. Look at me, it's already over okay? You're here, with me, and we're okay. I won't let anything happen to you ever again, I promised didn't I?" Hide shook Kaneki's head gently in his hands to ground him. Kaneki's eyes were seeing the past and Hide needed to show him the present. The future they could have. He needed to help Kaneki move on from the past.

"I'm sorry." Was all Kaneki said when he came to, and Hide just shook his head.

"I told you before, if you're going to waste those precious lips on unnecessary apologies you might as well kiss me instead." Hide grinned widely and Kaneki couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips.

"You have the most flawed logic I've ever heard of." Kaneki said, a hint of amusement tinting his voice light. He then leaned across to kiss Hide's expectant lips, leaning his whole body into the kiss.

"It still gets me what I want." Hide grinned cheekily at him when they pulled apart, his lips glistening with saliva.

Kaneki blushed slightly at the side but his embarrassment didn't stop him from rolling his eyes at Hide. "Idiot." He grumbled but still smiled, even if infinitesimally.

"I'll go." Kaneki decided out loud, his voice small but determined.

Hide's eyes widened in slightly but then they softened and a wide smile overtook his face. "Kaneki.." He said his voice dyed in so many emotions but pride was the most apparent.

Kaneki smiled back. "I'm going to wear a yukata so you better wear one as well." Kaneki threatened, pouting a bit.

"What?!" Hide drew out the 'a' long enough to sound whiny. "But that's embarrassing!" Hide continued, joining the pout match.

"I agreed to go together with you to a public date, that's a tenfold more embarrassing so stop bitching." Kaneki huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But Kanekiiiiiiiii!" Hide continued, just wanting to piss off Kaneki at that point, and that's exactly what he got up and passed him.

"No kissing till Obon." He said, finality in his tone and shook his head in amusement when he heard Hide dramatically scream out a 'no' behind him.

As it turned out, Kaneki held out for the week before the festival and didn't kiss Hide at all. That also meant that Hide wasn't able to kiss Kaneki for a whole week and it was torture. Hide didn't know Kaneki was sadistic enough to even tease him about it and Kaneki even asked him out for ice cream for his wicked amusement.

But, Hide told himself, the Bon festival was tonight, he could hold on a few more hours. He was at Nishiki's, since he couldn't have worn his yukata alone even if he'd tried. It was impossible, it was too complicated and he was a child in a man's body. He decided, taking everything into account, that hanging out with Nishiki that day was the best course of action. Even if it meant he had to deal with the ultra tsundere and his rotten personality.

"Whatever, Kimi insisted we only meet each other at the festival for 'shock value' anyways." He made air quotes and rolled his eyes.

Hide took that chance to enter the house while he could and then settled near Nishiki's manga shelf. "Senpai is so kind." He said cheekily.

"Shut up." Nishiki settled back on his desk where he was working on something university related. 

"So hardworking too," Hide continued in the same mocking tone, "everyone should aspire to be like you senpai." Hide couldn't keep the shit eating grin away from his face.

Nishiki simply raised his middle finger at him and sighed. "I'll kick you out if you don't quite down."

Hide shut up until he had to get ready. "Senpai, help me wear my yukata please!" Hide had already stripped down to us boxers and had his arms in the sleeves. All that was left was the fastening and the knot tying which was completely beyond him. 

Nishiki sighed and eyed him condescendingly. "How like you to wear a bright yellow yukata Nagashit." He started his tone bordering on disgusted. "And not to be able to wear it on your own." He said like he was so done with Hide's bullshit.

"That's why I have a helpful senpai like you is it not?" Hide brushed away his insults because it was just how Nishiki was. If you took away the rotten personality he wouldn't be any fun to be around. And Hide knew how kind he really was so it didn't bother him at all.

Nishiki sighed and motioned him forward and kneeled to put his yukata in position before he began to tie the sash. He did it expertly, his hands fast and purposeful. He was done in a minute pushed Hide forward to the door. "Have fun eating off that white haired bastard's face off, I can testify that he looks ridiculously good in a Japanese traditional wear." Nishiki said, remembering that time they called Kaneki to help out with the school festival preparations and he caught him trying on the kimono. Nishiki knew for a fact that Kaneki never had anything fancy like that his whole life so he'd let it go and spoke to no one about it. That had been in their first year of high school, Kaneki's hair had been halfway fully white, even at that time.

Hide could only watch at the time, like Nishiki, like everyone. He wasn't strong enough to do a thing, all he could do was draw Kaneki's tormentors away momentarily and hug Kaneki's pain away.

"I can't wait." Hide said, returning to the present but his voice was a bit distant.

"Are you sure he's ready for this Nagachika, you know.. With everything from before.." Nishiki started, showing his gentle side uncharacteristically. 

"He's ready." Hide said, steadily, surely.

"He.. He really deserves none of the shit this life has given him. I still can't forgive myself for watching it happen for years.. For watching him whither away steadily and doing nothing about it. Even shitty Touka fought for him while I just watched. Hell, even her shrimp of a little brother fought for him. They were so young and powerless and I had power and I could have done something but I didn't." Nishiki let out, and if Hide didn't hear that before he would've cried.

"Nishiki-senpai, it's alright, we're not little kids anymore. We can take care of ourselves. We can fight. We don't have to sit down and take it anymore. We have the power to stop it and we will. He knows that as well." Hide reassured. He remembered how much he despised Nishiki back then. How much he wished they could exchange places so that he could do something. It wasn't until Nishiki met Kimi that he started acting. It took him long, but he still helped out, a lot, and Hide will forever be in his debt, so will Kaneki.

"We're already thankful beyond words for what you did, you don't need to apologize for a thing." Hide smiled brightly at him.

Nishiki smiled, it was there and then was gone fast enough for Hide to question if it was even there in the first place. "Yeah." He said shortly and then nodded to the door. "Now go get 'em tiger." Nishiki pushed him and Hide chuckled.

"Will do senpai, will do." He waved at him and made his way to the park he and Kaneki agreed to meet in.

\---

Kaneki shopped with Touka for a yukata and she said that a dark color would contrast beautifully with his light hair. So they got a deep navy for him. He also helped choose her yukata, it was a sky blue with a purple bunny print. The sash was the same color as the bunnies and Touka's face was so precious when excitement overtook it and she smiled so wide that Kaneki was worried her face would split in half.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Kaneki said out loud while he watched Touka paint her face beautifully in front of the mirror. 

"Yeah," Touka said, her hand still applying mascara steadily to her lashes. "But we are." She said, her voice as steady as her hand.

"How are you so strong." Kaneki said, his voice full of admiration but also envy.

"Because I need to be strong if I want to live the way I want to live." She put down her mascara brush and turned to Kaneki, offering her hand. Kaneki took it without hesitation, already used to taking comfort in Touka.

"Aren't you scared though, Touka-chan?" Kaneki said, tightening his hand around her's. "Of what they could do to you, of what they could do to Yoriko?"

"Of course I am," She said sharply. "But I also know that I am strong. That as long as I fight I can do anything." She said, her voice so full of determination Kaneki felt ashamed of his own hopelessness.

"You're right. We can do this." He said smiling brightly and Touka smiled back. "Have fun Kaneki. Don't think about anything complicated and just enjoy the moment while you're in it? Will you please do that for me." Touka squeezed their interlinked hands.

"Yeah." He squeezed back and left her to continue getting ready, starting to do so himself as well.

After they were done and after a few exchanged compliments they were out of Touka's little apartment. Hands still in one another they made their way to their dates.

\---  
Hide arrived first and sat on the whale hill of the park they agreed to meet in. It would be too much of a hassle to look for each other in the hustle and bustle of the crowd. He didn't know how much time passed, it probably wasn't much, but eventually he heard the unmistakable clicks of traditional wooden shoes.

He got up and turned just in time with Kaneki's small soft "Hey." And Hide was out of breath.

Kaneki stood at the foot of the whale hill, his right hand gripping his left arm in an attempt to hide his partially exposed chest. From what Hide could see, it was pale and smooth, almost like his hair. He knew there were scars there like there were on the rest of his body, but they were already almost gone. White and faded, like his hair. His face was dusted a soft pink, his full bottom lip between his teeth and his hair casted downwards over his eyes. His yukata was one with the night sky, the same color and Kaneki was the moon, embraced by the darkness of the night but still prevailing. Glowing softly and breathtakingly.

Hide was on his feet in front of Kaneki almost instantly and Hide had to hold his breath when Kaneki looked up at him, his long pale lashes absorbing all the city lights. His eyes were shining so brightly that Hide felt the need to look away. He didn't though. He was a moth and Kaneki was his flame. He was so helplessly and blissfully trapped and he loved it.

The way Kaneki's eyes turned down shyly when he saw the look on Hide's face. The way his eyes reflected the colors of the whole world in that single movement. The way he looked back up coyly when Hide almost involuntarily took a hold of his arms and pulled him into him.

Their lips were millimeters apart and Hide stared at Kaneki's full pink lips, his bottom lip worried till bloodied and Hide wanted nothing more than to kiss the pain away. He looked back up to Kaneki's wide beautiful eyes and whispered, "Can I?" And it only took a single nod from Kaneki to convince Hide that it was alright to connect their lips in a kiss. 

Hide's lips moved maddeningly slow against Kaneki's and he pulled back too soon, so soon that Kaneki's head moved with him when he pulled back, lips chasing after Hide's. Hide chuckled softly and kissed him once more, deeper and longer. This time it was Kaneki that pulled back first, out of breath. When Kaneki leaned back in he was met with a warm palm instead of equally warm lips.

"Hey, we should stop here for now." Hide said gently, moving his hand from Kaneki's lips to his cheek. "I've missed this too but if I was given the chance to make up for lost time the festival would end and I still won't be done." Hide's voice was light but restrained.

Kaneki laughed and gave him a chaste kiss, "We can make up for it afterwards then."

"Yeah," Hide couldn't hide his excitement and Kaneki chuckled at him, earning him a pout from the other.

"Let's go, Touka-chan and Yoriko are waiting at the entrance." Kaneki smiled and Hide smiled right back.

"I'm glad we're doing this," he offered a hand and Kaneki took it, interlacing their fingers together.

At the entrance they caught Touka and Yoriko in the middle of a make out session, and Hide laughed, turning both the girls into a blushing mess, but then Touka pointed out their wet lips and disheveled hair and called them out for totally making out in there as well.

Neither denied her claim and they walked to the festival, each pair holding hands.

"Y'know, Kaneki's not wearing any underwear." Touka wiggled her eyebrows at Hide and Kaneki whined in embarrassment and shoved her shoulder.

"Touka!" Kaneki said outrageously. "Well, two can play the same game. Touka is not wearing any underwear either!" He told Yoriko and she simply blushed and giggled behind her hand.

"Joke's on you neither is she and we both know it." A shit-eating grin adorned Touka's face and Kaneki puffed his cheeks in a pout.

They all noticed Hide's uncharacteristic silence at the same time and turned to look at him. Hide was as red as a tomato, Kaneki imagined steam would come out of his ears. Giggles spilled out of Kaneki's mouth before he could block them out with his palm and soon the whole group was laughing, excluding Hide, hiding his face in embarrassment.

A naked Kaneki wasn't something he'd never seen, it was just that the one time he's seen him like that he was crying and aching. He'd found him in the school's gym storage and the memory still hurt him.

The thought that Kaneki would willingly show Hide his body was so overwhelming Hide could barely stand, never mind speak.

The giggles that spilled from Kaneki's mouth were music to his ears, the most beautiful melody he'd ever live to hear, so he parted his fingers from his eyes to see the face that accompanied the gentle sound. Kaneki had his arms around his stomach and he laughed, his eyes brights and his face flushed. Hide found himself joining the orchestra of joy.

When they arrived at the riverside festival, the nerves were back. Every time Kaneki rubbed the back of his knuckles with his free hand Hide squeezed the hand he had interlinked with his. He was nervous as well, he couldn't lie, but he also trusted enough in them not to worry much. He hoped that one day Kaneki would come to trust in them as Hide did. Touka stalked forward, strong and steady, not giving hesitation a chance to settle, hand in hand with Yoriko, people whispered, pointed but she couldn't care less.

Touka was strong.

"Let's go." Was all that Kaneki said before he pulled Hide forward by their joined hands and made his way in, not giving the whisperers a second glance, not caring enough to even feel slightly hurt at the disgusted faces and the venomous insults.

Kaneki was strong.

Hide smiled, bright enough to illuminate the entire world. He was so proud, so amazed, by Kaneki, by them.

"Let's buy masks!" Hide said enthusiastically.

Kaneki chuckled at him and steered them to the mask shop. They chose each other's masks, Kaneki chose a white bunny one for Hide while Hide chose a kitsune one for Kaneki. They didn't wear them over their faces, they didn't want to hide their identities as if they were scared. They wanted to flaunt each other so they put the masks on the sides of their heads. Kaneki pointed to the goldfish catching game so they went to that booth next.

It took a few tries, the delicate paper tearing almost instantly, but then Kaneki managed to get one. Hide, the pro of all pros managed to catch three. Kaneki pouted at his defeat and Hide just wiggled his eyebrows in victory.

"Let's go here next!" Hide pointed at a dango stand, and as it turned out, they ended up with hands full of food items, from salty tacoyaki to sweet candied apples.

They sat on an empty bench and ate in quiet comfort.

"Try this it tastes really good." Kaneki offered Hide a piece of his mochi since Hide didn't get any. Kaneki hand fed it to Hide and he only felt the embarrassment settle in when Hide's lips touched his fingers and he looked up at Kaneki, his eyes teasing. Kaneki was the one to lean in and kiss him, in front of more than a hundred pairs of eyes. He kissed him when public display of affection was frowned upon. He kissed him when homosexuality was frowned upon. He kissed him when they were frowned upon.

Kaneki was strong.

Hide kissed back, Kaneki's lips tasted like sweet rice mochi and were tender to the touch. Hide pulled away to look Kaneki in the eye and whisper, "I love you." It was full of so many emotions, joy, pride, admiration, and just total and and helpless adoration.

Kaneki's only answer was a sweet smile and a chaste kiss. There was no world around Hide, it was all eyes and reflected lights, lucid hair and pale skin. He didn't see the scowls or the whispered disgust. All he saw was Kaneki and he knew for a fact it was the same for him as well when he kissed Hide's nose and got up, offering him a hand. Hide took it and Kaneki steered them through some more booths, until he came across a shooting game that had some hamburger plushies as a three consecutive hits prize.

"Hide!" Kaneki stopped and pointed at the plushies. He really wanted it but he didn't really have the most stable hands. He did give it a try though, only hitting one of the targets. Then Hide took the BB gun from him and winked at him.

"Look at how the pros do it," Hide said, his voice smug. He, with steady hands and eyes, pulled the trigger and hit the first target dead in the bullseye. Kaneki honestly couldn't hold back his excitement and clapped enthusiastically. Hide turned to him and flexed at him and grinned. Kaneki kissed him on the cheek to cheer him on.

Hide got the second target and Kaneki squealed softly. Thankfully the booth manager wasn't one of those people that looked at them with sharp eyes and disgusted snarls. He was old and kind, he didn't bat an eye at them and Kaneki was grateful for that. Hell, when Hide won him the burger plushie, he offered Hide a coffee plushie he'd eyes before. Hide insisted to pay and play again to get it, and he did, and now they were both carrying a plushie of a food item.

They walked around some more until they tired themselves out and sat in front of the river to rest. They watched the lanterns float with wishes and condolences for the ancestors that were spirited away. The river was glowing with the full light of hundreds of lanterns, shining softly in the river like stars do in the night sky. They'd already written down their wishes and sent them down the river. The future was the wish of the both of them, the future they wished for, the one they deserved.

They watched, hand in hand, Kaneki's head resting on Hide's shoulder and Hide's fingers in Kaneki's hair. Every now and then there were soft kisses and gentle caresses. 

Eventually the crowd started to thin around them until there were only a few couples here and there. Kaneki got up and stretched, offering Hide a hand. Hide took it and got up as well. That was, of course, not without taking advantage of the close proximity and kissing Kaneki deep and slow. When he pulled back Kaneki was dazed and Hide had to hold him by the waist for him to stay steady on his feet.

"Let's go home." Hide murmured against his lips, his hands ghosting over Kaneki's hips. Kaneki shivered at the sensation and nodded hazily.

There was no one else around them but each other. They saw nothing but one other's eyes. They were in a daze and they felt wonderful.

The second they arrived into Kaneki's small apartment their lips were connected once more. Their bodies were flush against each other, Hide's arms encircling Kaneki's waist and his hands on the small of his back while Kaneki's arms looped around Hide's neck. Kaneki's hands moved to lace themselves into Hide's hair and one of Hide's hands moved to Kaneki's own and he tugged him in the direction of the room.

They sat on the edge of the bed and Hide leaned in for another kiss as his tentative hand moved to rest on Kaneki's shoulder while the other balanced him. Kaneki kissed back with fervor, his hands gripping the light material of Hide's yukata. Hide pulled away and looked at Kaneki to make sure he was alright before he kissed the corner of his mouth. He trailed kisses from his cheek to his jaw and ear, all open mouthed and gentle. He bit Kaneki's earlobe and felt him shudder against him with a gentle pleasures sigh.

Hide smiled and continued his path to his neck, leaving nothing in his lips' wake but tender tingles and soft mirthful sounds from Kaneki. His hand slipped inside the yukata to rest against Kaneki's bare shoulder. He paused for any rejection or discomfort and proceeded when he found none. He pushed the material until it dropped from Kaneki's shoulder and settled on his elbow. He moved to kiss the newly exposed protruding collar bone and licked the pale skin. He committed every sound Kaneki made to memory, from his gentle gasps to his soft mewls.

Hide's hand moved from Kaneki's shoulder to his naked hip and Kaneki flinched. Hide pulled away fast and looked Kaneki in the eye. "I'm sorry," he said his hand moving to Kaneki's cheek. "You're alright, I won't hurt you, it's me. It's over I promise." Hide's voice was gentle and his eyes were soft.

Kaneki was shaking his head, his body trembling. "No, go on... I can do this.." Kaneki said between gasps and his voice quivered.

"You don't have to push yourself Kaneki, you already did so well today. I have no doubt that you can do this, but for now you need to realize just how well you did." Hide smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"I'm sorry." Kaneki said, his voice small.

"A thank you is worth a hundred apologies." Hide said grinning.

"Thank you." Kaneki smiled slightly and Hide's heart melted.

"Anything for you my nerd." Hide teased.

Kaneki punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Idiot."

"Mhmm." Hide hummed and readjusted Kaneki's clothes. "Let's sleep, that was a very eventful day."

"Yeah," Kaneki's lips were a beautiful upward crescent and he pulled himself and Hide under the covers and rested his head on Hide's chest, breathing in his wonderful scent. Hide's hand drew invisible patterns on Kaneki's back, pulling him to sleep.

"Goodnight." Kaneki murmured softly into Hide's chest.

"'Night." Hide replied his eyes heavy and his nose in Kaneki's white fluffy hair.

Overall, it was a good day for them. They came so far in just one day and Hide was so proud. Kaneki was also proud of himself, even if he was a little ashamed of not being able to pull through till the very end. They both knew though, that despite everything they were strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, have a nice day/night and please tell me your thoughts. This is also unedited so sorry. I'll edit them all soon.


End file.
